


ghostly

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, sam is the one that becames a ghostly superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 13: paranormal auIn the real world they hate each other, but right now Sam gets to keep her just a little bit longer.
Relationships: Sam Manson/Paulina Sanchez
Series: femslash february 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 4





	ghostly

In the real world they're enemies. Paulina is a snotty bitch and Sam is stuck up and they fight and argue and hate each other.

This isn't the real world.

Here, with the sky dark and the world asleep, Paulina is hers. Her hands soft as she rubs Sam's scalp.

She's _tired_. 

She's tired and bruised, and she just wants to be held, wants this small piece of Paulina that is just for her. Wants her softness and the press of her lips against her forehead. Wants the pale golden glow of her fairy lights and arm around her waist.

In the morning they will go to school and they'll fight and snarl like they always do.

But right now Sam just wants Paulina to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> when i was v small i thought these two should just be friends like. pretty girls unite u know.


End file.
